St
by Cutekitty515
Summary: Can


P.O.V Jessie

"Uugghh" I groaned, I was bored out of my mind! I was in my one room apartment, just laying in the living room; staring at the textured white ceiling. All my lights were off, as the sun that fillterd in from my window and through the dark, wood blinds was enough light. No sense in wasting electricity, even though it was a bit gloomy. It was a Wednesday morning, and I had no work today. Plus I wasn't the type go outside for 'fun', I mean I don't have friends anyway. Therefore, I was bored and hopeless.

My stomach growled at me, "Well well well, look who decided to speak up" I said sarcastically.

"Wait when did I last eat?" I thought for a second, "Not since yesterday at breakfast?" You see here, I tend to forget to eat. Or I choose not to, simply because food makes me sick. I mean its not pleasing to me in the first place, and the fact that it makes me nauseous after eating. Well, lets just say eating isn't worth it. Although I know not eating isn't healthy, so I at least eat once a day. I took my phone out of my pocket of my black, skinny jeans and checked the time. "10:44...Well, gotta start the day with at least some food right?"

I got up off my dark oak floor, and walked to my tiny kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate protein shake, cliff bar, and a banana. I cleared my throat, "Tis I Jessie Cook, and I shall eat thy daily meal!" I bowed to an invisible crowd. "No questions please, I am a very busy lady i'll have you know." I smiled pleased with my performace, and sat down on my blue beanbag in the living room, with a huff. I put my food down on the floor next to me, picked up my remote to watch the news on tv. "Monsters as always, people giving them a hard time with frigging racism!" I rubbed my face and sighed deeply. The news was talking about how monsters were apparently, engaging in violence against humans. And of course they had no soild proof to point towards the monster, to be deemed the guilty culprit. I had bumped into a few monsters myself, they were all sweethearts. "Just because monsters are more magestic then humans, doesn't mean we have to get all jelly and become the scum of the earth!" I laughed.

 **Time skip** **Brought to you,** **by your loving mother!**

"Today, I will venture to the horrfiying world of people!" I proclaimed. I had decided that staying inside all day was gonna bore me to death. So, I was desperate to do something intresting with my life. I put on a red zip up hoodie over my royal blue tee-shirt, along with black earmuffs and black ankle boots. I grabbed my black purse along with my phone. I had stepped outside to a pleasent warm breeze. I took a deep breath of the fresh air, and sighed contently. "Smells like outside" I chuckled. I left the apartment complex onto the sidewalk. There were a couple people here and there, but not many outside. Most people were probably at work or taking the day off. It was nice and quite outside. Accasionally a car passed by, as I walked to the park to the swing set. It was a school day and kids nor parents would be there.

As soon as I caught sight of the park I yelled:"Childhood isn't over, i'm not dead yet!" As I sprinted to the swings. Mind you, the swings had long thick, heavy chains. It made it hard to actually swing, so it was a workout for anyone. I was completely alone in the park, so I sat on the swing and pumped my legs. "Shall we talk about our problems in life, or tell a story? Hmmm...Or I could tell a story about my problems!" I cleared my throat dramatically. "So life is pretty boring if you ask me, but that might just be my fault." I continued, lazily swinging.

"Anyone would think i'm crazy with how much I talk to myself. In truth, I have no one but myself to talk to." I took a deep breath. "The 'friends' I used to have were all cheating liars, it was sad really. I seem to attract the worst people." I chuckled darkly, "The one true friend i'd ever had was in eleventh grade. She was patient, kind, and sarcastic. The perfect combo, at least for me. What I didn't know was she was suicidal, she hid her depression so well. I didn't know until it was too late, she'd killed herself." My eyes started to water, I stopped pumping my legs. "M-my only one a-and true friend left me...I don't know why sh-she hid from me. I should h-have seen the signs, self decrepting h-humor. She always m-made fun of herself, I thought i-it was because nothing could bring h-her down. She had dreams, wishes, p-plans...A future!" Tears rolled down my face. "She'd s-said th-that she w-would never l-leave me! W-we would s-stay best fr-friends forever..." I was shaking. "F-finding h-her b-b-body in a ba-bath t-tub, fil-filled w-w-with blood! C-cuts all o-over her a-arms, her skin pale as s-snow! And her eyes, o-oh h-her eyes life-lifeless!" I stopped "heheheheAHAHAHAHAHA!!" My chest heaving, as I sucked in air greedily. "Y-you lied to me Ruby! Y-y-you lied...To...Me..."

I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. "I g-guess I needed to get th-that outta my system." I smiled sniffling. " i'm so glad no one's here...That was embarrassing" I caught my breath, wiping away my tears. My shaking worsened, I didn't really care at this point. I walked home with red puffy eyes. It was 3:24 pm I didn't care I just went to bed, I was so tired.


End file.
